Young Simba
Young Simba is a lion from The Lion King. He's Bambi's Bestfriend Young Simba Played Flounder In The Little Mer-Swimmer,The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Swimmer 2: Return To The Monster Island He Is A Fish Young Simba Played Max in The Little Mer Ducky, and The Little Mer Ducky 2: Return to the Sea He is a sheepdog Young Simba played honey senpai in jungle highschool host club He is a seashore Young Simba played Baby Boss in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Young Simba played Abu in Dumboladdin, Dumboladdin 2: The Return of Mojo and Dumboladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a monkey Young Simba played Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Berk Young Simba played Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is the avatar Young Simba played Puppy Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf pup Young Simba played Stitch in Shanti and Simba He is an alien Young Simba played Seth Young in Oliver and Berlioz He is Jason and Gunther's old friend Young Simba played Animated James in Wart and the Giant Peach He is a boy Young simba played Young Aladdin in Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves He is a boy Young simba played Dumbo in Simba (Dumbo) He is a baby elephant Young Simba played Taran in the Black Cauldron CoolZDane Animal Style He is an assistant pig keeper Young Simba played Rudolph in Simba the Red Nosed Lion, Simba and Danny's Christmas in July and Simba's Shiny New Year He is a reindeer Young Simba played Fievel Mousekewitz in A Wildlife Tale, A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster He is a mouse Young Simba played Andrew Williams in Simba in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son Young Simba played Slightly the Fox Lostboy in Danny Pan and Danny Pan 2 In Return to Neverland He is a lost boy in a fox costume Young Simba played Dash Parr in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a son Young Simba played Oliver in Simba and Company He is a cat Young Simba played Rajah as a Cub in Todladdin He is a tiger cub Young Simba played Wyatt Bernstein in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Young Simba played Skippy Rabbit in Balto Hood He is a rabbit Young Simba played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is an illustration Young Simba played Andy Davis in Canal Famille Story and Canal Famille Story 2 He is a Kid Young Simba played Peter in Jumanji CoolZDane Style Young Simba played Kid Goten In Dragon Ball Z (CoolZDane Style) Young Simba played Abe in Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (Europe English) He is a mudokon Young Simba played Gorgonzola in Simba (Chowder) Young Simba played SkyTrain Mark I #121 He is a playable with Thayne Prouten Young Simba played SkyTrain Mark I #144 He is a playable with non-playable Young Simba played Nemo In Finding Simba And Finding Brisby He is a Clownfish. Young Simba played Shovel in Genevieve's Clues Young Simba played The Brain in Mailbox (Arthur) Young Simba played Phil DeVille in Rugrats (WeLoveAnimation Style), The Rugrats Movie (WeLoveAnimation Style), Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (WeLoveAnimation Style) and Rugrats Go Wild (WeLoveAnimation Style) Young Simba played Benny in Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style) He is a bull Portrayals: *In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Shaggy Rogers. *In The Mouse King, he is played by Fievel. *In The Muppet King, he is played by Baby Kermit. *In The Cat King (Coolzdane Style), he is played by Oliver. *In The Super King, he is played by Dash Parr. *In The Wolf Dog King, he is played by Runt. *In The Gundam King (1994), *In Gallery: Simba (Young).jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5392.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg Clipsimba.gif Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3611.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1475.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1465.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1466.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1467.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1468.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1470.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1471.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3610.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png Young Simba.jpg Lk clipart 173.gif lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg young simba throws 1.png young simba throws 2.png young simba throws 3.png young simba throws 4.png young simba throws 5.png young simba throws 6.png young simba throws 7.png young simba throws 8.png young simba throws 9.png young simba throws 10.png young simba throws 11.png young simba throws 12.png 9c46AK4Ki.gif Simba_3.gif dfe85d099aedd737d1fae70a8d4d3c40.jpg simba 1_zps3aifcz9c.png Aibrnk6bT.png rcnrezBdi.png untitled_drawing_by_andrewshilohjeffery-dbd0cr9.png simba017.gif Untitled-1bA.png 4275-14540-vector-cartoon-character.jpg Simba-Clipart-the-lion-king-40186066-440-500.png clipostrich.gif cub18.gif clipsimba1.gif Simba is Sleep.jpg|Simba is Sleeping Simba Is So Angry When He Talk Whith His Teeth.jpg|Simba is so Angry When He Talks With His Teeth Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Cubs Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Kids Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Tod, Marie, Oliver, Kimba, Simba, Sagwa and Pudge Adventures Category:Wild Animals Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Best Friends Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Young Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Brothers Category:Screaming Characters